


Let it Snow

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Snowed In, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Tony gets off the comm line with Rhodey and sighs, dragging his hand over his face. Well, there’s nothing for it. He and Bucky are stuck together until the storm clears and the forecast is saying that’ll takedays.He sighs again. Three days ago, he would have been thrilled to have a couple days with just him and Bucky stuck alone in a cabin, but that was before the Avengers’ holiday party. Before the spiked eggnog. Before Bucky held him reverently in the dark and pressed hot kisses into his skin.Before he woke up alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 340





	Let it Snow

Tony gets off the comm line with Rhodey and sighs, dragging his hand over his face. Well, there’s nothing for it. He and Bucky are stuck together until the storm clears and the forecast is saying that’ll take _days._ He sighs again. Three days ago, he would have been thrilled to have a couple days with just him and Bucky stuck alone in a cabin, but that was before the Avengers’ holiday party. Before the spiked eggnog. Before Bucky held him reverently in the dark and pressed hot kisses into his skin.

Before he woke up alone.

At least it’s a pretty good size cabin. It won’t be _easy_ , per se, to avoid Bucky—it is still just a cabin, after all—but it’ll be _easier._

He goes back into the living room where Bucky has gotten a fire going in the fireplace. _Pretty impressive woodsman skills,_ Tony thinks to himself. He would have thought that any of the wood in the log pile out back would be too wet with ice and snow to actually be effective. He settles down next to the fire and holds his hands out, warming himself up and ignoring the hopeful look Bucky gives him. Tony refuses to be the one to talk first. It’s the least Bucky owes him after what happened between them.

Eventually, Bucky clears his throat. Tony doesn’t give him the satisfaction of looking over, just waits. “So what did the team say?” Bucky asks.

Tony shrugs as nonchalantly as he can manage. “Gonna have to wait for the storm to pass, Buckaroo. Clouds too thick to land the Quinjet safely.”

“You haven’t fixed that yet?” Bucky asks and he sounds like he’s teasing, but Tony is in no mood to hear it.

“Well, when you’ve figured out how to control the weather on top of running a Fortune 500 company and being a superhero, then _you_ can fix the Quinjet,” he snaps. “I can’t be expected to do everything.”

“Ah.” Bucky goes back to staring into the fireplace, the hope dying in his eyes. Tony tells himself he doesn’t care.

Then he tells himself that he’s not lying.

After an awkward moment, Bucky says, “Guess we better see about food then.”

He climbed to his feet, started to reach out a hand to help Tony up, only to clearly think better of it. His hand clenches into a fist and he looks away. Tony stays where he is, disappointment warring with anger warring with shame deep in his belly. What, is he not even good enough to _touch_ now?

He manages to hold onto his feelings long enough for Bucky to get to the kitchen before he finally loses control and blurts out, “What’s wrong with me?”

Bucky stops, turns back around. “What?”

“You won’t even touch me,” Tony says and he stares into the fire because he read somewhere that looking at a bright light was a good way to stave off tears. Or maybe it was sneezes because he can still feel his eyes getting watery. “You even told Thor that you’d rather he picked you up in the last fight, instead of me. It’s always me. And it must be something that I did, because it’s _always_ something that I did so what did I do that night that was so terrible you act like I’ve burned you every time we touch?”

“I—”

“Actually, you know what, I don’t care,” Tony says abruptly. He does, he cares so much it aches, but it’s not fair of him to put this on Bucky, he knows that. It’s not fair to make Bucky tell him what’s wrong with him. They still have to work together. He stands and heads for the stairs. “I’m not hungry right now, so I’ll get out of your hair. If we’re lucky—as if we ever are—tomorrow—”

“It wasn’t you.”

He pauses with one foot on the bottom stair. “Sorry, could you repeat that?”

“It wasn’t you,” Bucky says again, only this time he sounds much closer, almost right behind Tony, who turns slowly to see Bucky standing right there.

“What do you mean?”

Bucky glances away and then back at him, something in his expression going tight and anguished. “That night. It was me. You were right there, asleep on my bed, and—and you _trusted_ me. No one ever trusts the Winter Soldier enough to sleep around him. I—I panicked, Tony. I shouldn’t’ve done it, even Stevie knows what a mistake I made, but I did. I left you there and then—I don’t know—I guess I thought you wouldn’t want to be anywhere around me so—”

“Wait,” Tony interrupts. When it looks like Bucky’s going to keep going, he reaches out, lays a finger on Bucky’s lips. Bucky goes cross-eyed trying to look at it. “You’re telling me that all this is because you got _scared?”_

Bucky can’t say anything with Tony’s finger on his lips but the sheepish expression in his eyes is all the confirmation Tony needs.

He’s quiet for a long moment, thinking it over. Maybe he should make Bucky work for it. Maybe he shouldn’t just forgive him. But Tony has been scared often enough of his feelings. He’s run from his partners before. And the holidays are supposed to be a time of forgiveness and new beginnings, right? Although…now that he’s thinking about it, he’s not actually sure that Hanukkah is about either of those and he knows that Bucky celebrates that and he should probably ask and—

Bucky lays a gentle kiss against the tip of his finger, making him shiver. “What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours, Tony?”

“I really like you,” Tony says quietly. “And it really hurt when you left me like that.”

“I know.”

“You’re gonna spend a lot of time making it up to me.”

“Yep.”

“A _lot_.”

“Got that.”

“The team might not even see us for Christmas.”

“Baby, look out the window. That storm’s getting worse and worse. They might not see us anyway.”

Tony cocks his head, thinking about it. “I’m okay with that.”

Bucky grins.


End file.
